


The Extravagant Promposal Of Wallace West

by starchaser22



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Halbarry - Freeform, I love them all, M/M, Prompt Fill, halbarry is engaged, wally lives with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Anonymous requested: halbarry giving Wally advice about Dick!!!!!





	The Extravagant Promposal Of Wallace West

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first prompt i actually completed! im super excited about all the various ones i received, and cant write to share more

“Hey, guys…” Wally stood at the base of their kitchen table, nervous energy a large contrast to his regular bouncy playfulness. Part of Barry hoped he’d have grown out of it, but most of him was happy he hadn’t. It was nice to have an energetic teenage speedster bouncing around their home.

But that’s not what they were seeing now.

No, this was Wally, voice quiet as he twiddled his thumbs. Not something Hal and he were used to.

It worried him.

“What’s up, Walls?” Barry inquired, wanting to get the ball rolling. He liked to think that the two of them had made a very open and accepting home for Wally, so to see him like this was a bit unnerving.

“Well…” Wally’s hair partly hung over his eyes as he stared at the wall above their heads. “I kind of wanted to ask Dick to Prom…”

Hal screamed, shot out of his seat, and ran over to envelop the red head in a huge hug. Barry stayed in his seat, laughing as he told Hal, “Don’t crush him.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Hal backed up, hands in the air but smiling nonetheless. “I’m just so happy this finally happened. You missed all four of your Homecomings, but you only get one Prom! This was your last chance; I was worried you were gonna blow it!”

Wally turned even redder under all the attention. “Well, apparently Gotham Academy doesn’t even have a Prom, and Dick mentioned he wanted to go, so I invited him to mine.”

Oh no, did Dick know Wally wanted to go as a date? “Does he know you meant as… more than friends?” Barry always felt awkward saying the term, but, even though Wally was almost 18, he still got skimmish around certain terms. Probably because it was Barry saying them, and he’s basically his Dad.

“I don’t know,” Wally confessed, shoulders dropping.

“Oh, oh boy, you came to the right place.” Hal’s smile was brighter than the sun, and for a moment, Barry was lost in how beautiful it was. “Wally, you have to do the most extravagant, over-the-top grand gesture the world has ever seen. I’m talking fireworks, air and water show, orchestra, you name it.”

Wally squirmed.

“Hal,” Barry stood and walked over to his fiance. “He doesn’t have to do all that. Don’t stress him out.”

Much to his dismay, Hal’s smile dropped, but Wally looked a bit less nauseous. Barry continued, “Most people make a sign. Why don’t you come up with a joke or pun and we can help you make it?”

Just like that, the energetic ray of sunshine returned. Wally began bouncing in place, and with a quick, “Okay!” he ran down the hall to his room.

Hal turned to Barry, overdramatic pout across his lips. Barry just smiled as he leaned up to kiss the frown away.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr! ](https://supermonkeyball.tumblr.com/)


End file.
